Destinado a ti
by nayla.achad.7
Summary: Rivetra: La vida tranquila y aburrida que Levi solía llevar será interrumpida y dará un giro absoluto cuando conozca y salve a una bella joven llamada Petra de lo que podría ser el final de su vida. ¿Qué les deparará el destino?
1. Nuestro encuentro

DESTINADO A TI

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin

Advertencia: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al exitoso mangaka Hajime Isayama, creador de la serie.

*Pensamientos del personaje*

¡Hola de nuevo lectores!

Tengo el placer de presentar mi nueva historia llamada "Destinado a ti", inspirada gracias a un hermoso libro de Paulo Coelho

Por favor, no duden en compartir sus dudas u opiniones en los comentarios. No habrá ninguna molestia por mi parte en responderlas.

Sin más preámbulos... les dejo continuar.

Disfrútenlo ^_^

Nos vemos abajo!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO 1: Nuestro encuentro

-Tsk... ya anocheció- susurró con amargura un joven de cabello negro mientras recorría la oscura ciudad.

Su trabajo lo había dejado exhausto por lo que caminaba rápidamente, intentando ignorar el helado viento que golpeaba constantemente su rostro. Por fortuna, sólo le quedaba traspasar un pequeño puente y llegaría hasta su destino: el departamento que compartía con Irvin, su amigo de la infancia.

Estaba tratando de concentrarse en la calidez que lo aguardaba en su hogar cuando un extraño sonido llamó su atención. Parecía ser que se trataba de un tímido sollozo. Sin aminorar su marcha dirigió la vista hacia el lugar donde provenía tal ruido y fue en ese momento que observó la silueta de una joven. Estaba de espaldas, por lo que sólo podía apreciar su menuda figura y su cabello castaño claro que llevaba por los hombros. Estaba descalza y llevaba puesto tan sólo unos pantalones y una camisa blanca.

"Va a resfriarse", pensó el muchacho mientras continuaba observándola. Pero entonces se frenó en seco y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarse de que la desconocida se encontraba de pie sobre el borde del puente.

-!Oye, espera!- se acercó con cuidado hasta donde se encontraba la chica pues no quería que ella se alterara y decidiera saltar por su descuido- ¡Es peligroso!

La susodicha se volteó lentamente para descubrir quién se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella. Levi se sorprendió. El blanco rostro de esa joven era sumamente hermoso,con facciones tan finas y delicadas que la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Pero, lejos de la reacción que se esperaba, denotaba suma tranquilidad, aunque sus enormes ojos color ámbar se encontraban rojizos y sin brillo alguno, "cansados de tanto llorar" suponía él.

-Eres el primero que se preocupa por mis actos-suspiró y añadió con voz débil- Gracias a Dios, empezaba a perder la fe en la veo que aún existe bondad en las personas- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Levi se extrañó ante los pensamientos tan retorcidos de la joven, pero después de un momento comprendió que no podía esperar mucha cordura de parte de alguien cuya vida tendía de un hilo... o un paso mejor dicho.

Se reprendió mentalmente.

"¿Por qué estoy interfiriendo con las decisiones de los demás? Si ella en verdad desea morir, no veo razones para convencerla"

Cada día mueren cientos de personas y este caso no era para nada diferente al de los demás. ÉL no era ningún héroe, no estaba interesado en salvar a nadie y que nadie lo salvara a él de su cotidianidad. Si él quería podía marcharse y retomar su camino de regreso a casa, pero...

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué se había empecinado tanto en ayudarla si ni siquiera la conocía?

La miró directo a los ojos, rogando para que ella respondiera alguna de las preguntas con las que tanto se estaba atormentando... y pudo comprender. Él quería conocerla.

Deseaba que continuara con su vida para que pudiera formar parte de ella.

La vida era cruel y él era consciente de ello, pero no permitiría que ella se diera por vencida.

No sin que él la ayudara a seguir.

-¿Como te llamas?

La muchacha dudo por unos segundos -Petra.. Petra Ral.

-Hola Petra, me llamo Levi... escucha - extendió su mano, invitándola a alejarse del borde- por favor,esto no es necesario. Déjame ayudarte.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, observando primero al joven, luego su mano aún extendida y de nuevo a él. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente entre ambas personas.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- insistió Levi

-Sólo quiero despedirme- pronunció finalmente. . . .

.

.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* CHAN CHAN CHAAAANN!

Lo sé, lo siento.. este capítulo es sumamente corto, pero es porque me gusta mantener el suspenso ¬¬

¿Qué pasará? ¿Petra decidirá saltar o le dará una oportunidad a Levi? ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Pues eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo :D

Aunque aún no estoy muy segura cuando lo publicaré, pero les aseguro que será pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado... Muchas gracias por leer!

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


	2. A salvo

DESTINADO A TI

Rivetra: La vida tranquila y aburrida que Levi solía llevar será interrumpida y dará un giro absoluto cuando conozca y salve a una bella joven llamada Petra de lo que podría ser el final de su vida. ¿Qué les deparará el destino?

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin

Advertencia: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al exitoso mangaka Hajime Isayama, creador de la serie.

*Pensamientos del personaje*

Que tal lectores?

Nos encontramos nuevamente para otro capítulo de esta reciente historia :D

Como siempre, espero que la disfruten y que no olviden dejar sus opiniones comentando

Se agradece ^_^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO 2: A salvo

.

.

.

-Solo quiero despedirme- pronunció finalmente.

La bella joven de sonrisa forzada y ojos tristes dio un paso hacia delante, hacia su fin. Derrotada por la vida.

-¡Nooo! ¡Espera!

Lo siguiente transcurrió en cámara lenta: Levi se apresuró y la abrazó por la espalda, atraiéndola hacia él.

Se oyó un ruido seco, producido por el impacto de los cuerpos de ambos al caer al piso, debido a la fuerza infligida. El rescate había sido todo un éxito. Y aunque el suelo estaba sucio y helado, no pronunciaron palabra alguna. El silencio dominaba mientras sólo podía distinguirse una agitada respiración. El joven continuaba firme su agarre, temeroso a que quisiera hacerlo de nuevo, pero ella no intentó zafarse.

Sin alejarse, Petra se volteó para apreciar la mirada aliviada pero atenta de su salvador y para la sorpresa de este, comenzó a llorar. En un principio, eran pequeñas lágrimas de cristal las que recorrían sus mejillas pero se incrementaron lentamente hasta llegar a un punto donde su vista se nublaba.

Levi se rebanaba la mente pensando en alguna manera para consolarla, optando finalmente por abrazarla y acariciar su cabello, permitiendo que la chica pudiera desahogarse de aquella pena desconocida que tanto parecía atormentarla.

-Shhh, tranquila... ya pasó... ahora estas a salvo conmigo.

Continuaron inmutables por un tiempo que pareció infinito, hasta que los sollozos de ella se detuvieron gradualmente con el transcurso de los minutos y con la calidez de los brazos del muchacho, quedó profundamente dormida.

Levi miró a su alrededor, ya no habían personas circulando. Aparentemente nadie había presenciado o al menos nadie que irrumpiera,su dramática escena, lo cual sugirió un alivio para él. Lo último que quería era a personas molestas haciéndoles preguntas y alterando la situación.

Suspiró cansado mientras observaba a Petra dormir plácidamente. Sin poder contenerse,acarició su pálido rostro y se alarmó una vez más al percatarse de lo helada que se encontraba su piel. Había olvidado completamente que estaba muy ligera de ropa para el clima que reinaba esa noche.

¿Porqué estaba descalza y tan desabrigada? ¿Qué habrá pasado con su calzado?

Esta chica le resultaba un enigma, por lo poco que habían hablado él pudo notar que tenía una forma de pensar bastante peculiar. Aunque después de todo, ¿Qué persona racional podría tomar la decisión de suicidarse de la manera en que ella planeaba hacerlo?

Ligeros temblores azotaron el cuerpo de la chica, recordándole que dejara sus divagaciones para después y se concentrara en encontrar una solución. Comenzó a sobar su menuda espalda en un intento de mantenerla caliente mientras pensaba que hacer.

-¿Tendrá un lugar al cual volver?

Apenas sabía su nombre, no tenía ningún otro dato sobre la vida de esa chica, pero no pensaba dejarla para que terminara muriendo de frío.

"Parece que tendré que llevarla a casa"

Con cuidado para no despertarla, se levantó del suelo y con Petra bien sujeta en sus brazos, retomó el camino hacia su departamento. No tuvo ninguna dificultad durante el corto trayecto. El cuerpo femenino era mucho más liviano de lo que imaginaba y con pasos largos, no tardaron en llegar hasta su destino.

Afortunadamente, la puerta se encontraba abierta, ya que sólo tenían una llave y como Levi acostumbraba llegar tarde de su trabajo, Erwin la dejaba así antes de acostarse para que pudiera entrar.

Silencioso, se adentró al calor de la sala. No era un lugar muy espacioso, pero estaba bien para ellos dos y contaba con una decoración simple pero elegante, siempre limpia y ordenada por mérito suyo. Erwin no era ningún fanático de la limpieza y dejaba desorden a donde quiera que iba, por lo que Levi adoptaba el papel de ama de casa y seguía los pasos de su amigo para pulir todo el caos que este causaba. Pero como esperaba, su compañero ya se encontraba dormido, ya que podían oírse sus molestos ronquidos por todo el departamento. Mejor, ya sabía la reacción que tendría si lo encontraba con una chica casi inconsciente en sus brazos. No quería ni imaginarlo. Estaba seguro que se cansaría de contarle anécdotas y malos chistes sobre él, avergonzándolo como tanto disfrutaba. Sería una molestia, pero ya pensaría en alguna forma para que no descubriera a Petra.

Se dirigió a la cama de su habitación, donde depositó con suavidad a la muchacha. Esta al sentir la comodidad del colchón, se acurrucó y continuó durmiendo. Rivaille tomó las sábanas y la envolvió con ellas antes de marcharse.

-¿Levi?- una somnolienta voz detuvo su andar.

-Estas bien Petra-se acercó hasta el cabecero de la cama-Te quedaste dormida y traje a mi departamento

Al ver que ella lo miraba confusa, tratando de acoplarse a la situación, continuó hablando:

-Ahora tienes que descansar un poco, si? Ya es tarde.

-De acuerdo-respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien

-¿Levi?

-¿Qué ocurr..-

Petra se había apoyado sobre sus codos y se inclinó súbitamente hacia delante, presionando sus labios con el desconcertado joven que no pudo terminar de hablar.Sólo atinó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y observaba el momento pasar en cámara lenta, tal y como sucede en las películas. El beso fue corto, tal vez demasiado para lo que él hubiera querido. Los labios de ella estaban fríos, pero también tenían un sabor cálido, combinado con el suave aroma a fresas que desprendía de su cuerpo. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, observó a Petra acomodarse nuevamente en la cama con una hermosa sonrisa, parecía complacida.

-Graaaacias- pudo pronunciar entre un bostezo segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar rendida nuevamente.

El joven la admiró unos momentos más hasta que finalmente decidió marcharse a la sala.

Esa noche dormiría en el sofá. Aunque luego de todo lo ocurrido, no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente, absorto en pensamientos sobre la persona que en ese mismo instante ocupaba su cama y que lo había impactado desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-¿Qué me has hecho Petra Ral?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo?

Esta vez, a pedido del público, lo hice un poco más largo ;)

Lamento si tardé demasiado, estuve algo ocupada y aún no tengo bien armada la historia, así que tendrán que ser pacientes conmigo u.u

Si les interesa, acepto sugerencias para el próximo capítulo, dejen sus comentarios al respecto si tienen alguna idea.

También quería aclarar un par de cosillas... Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta Petra no es como la que estamos acostumbradas. Me parecía mucho más interesante y llamativo combinar su dulzura con un poco de irracionalidad. Ya podrán entenderla mejor cuando se expliquen sus motivos, se los aseguro.

Vale: lamento decirlo, pero Estrella fugaz ya está terminada. Dejé el final abierto porque me pareció mucho mejor que cada una eligiera el desenlace que más les complaciera, como que Levi se despertara de la cama sólo o que Petra se quedara con él y no fuera una simple ilusión. Pero me alegra mucho que ese fic también te guste :)

Espero que les haya gustado y vernos por aquí pronto con un nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por comentar!


	3. Su historia

DESTINADO A TI

Rivetra: La vida tranquila y aburrida que Levi solía llevar será interrumpida y dará un giro absoluto cuando conozca y salve a una bella joven llamada Petra de lo que podría ser el final de su vida. ¿Qué les deparará el destino?

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin

Advertencia: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al exitoso mangaka Hajime Isayama, creador de la serie.

*Pensamientos del personaje*

Hola! Es un placer volvernos encontrar..

Bueno ya conocen la rutina, si les gustó haganmelo saber en comentarios y si no les gustó, finjan que si y también comenten (será nuestro secreto) XD

Como siempre, por favor disfruten.. Los veo abajo ;)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO 3:Su historia

Una profunda risa resonó en el departamento esa mañana, despertando al moreno. Con desgana, pensó en dormir unos momentos más, pues ese día su turno en el trabajo era nocturno pero entonces las imágenes ocurridas el día anterior azotaron su mente. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, rezando para que lo que tanto temía no estuviera ocurriendo. Ya estando presentable, se dirigió un poco nervioso al lugar donde provenía esa voz tan conocida para él. Entonces, llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina, respiro hondo y entró.

"Mierda"

Pero el muchacho no contaba con suerte ese día. Allí encontró a su mejor amigo con la chica que había rescatado, sentados juntos en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, charlando animadamente.

-!Oh, Levi!-saludó Erwin al percatarse de su presencia unos momentos después-!Por fin despiertas! Entra y prueba lo que Petra preparó.

-Buenos días Levi-saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

Levi resignado,se acercó un poco y preguntó:

-¿Y cómo es que tú estas despierto tan temprano? Nunca lo haces.

¿Porqué justamente cuando llevaba a una chica al departamento (aunque no fueran las circunstancias ideales), Erwin tenía que aparecer y avergonzarlo? Ya podía imaginarse las barbaridades que le habría inventado a Petra.

-Lo que pasa es que escuché unos ruidos que venían de la cocina así que me levanté; pensé que eres tú pero entonces encontré a Petra cocinando un pastel que tenía buena pinta, me dijo que era amiga tuya así que charlamos un poco y es muy divertida!- exclamó lanzándo una mirada cómplice a la joven- Además de ser muy bonita. Te felicito Levi.

El aludido, sintiendo una punzada de molestia por lo que había dicho el rubio, estaba a punto de protestar para aclararle que no eran nada, pero Erwin se levantó y tomó su abrigo para marcharse. -

¿Y ahora a donde vas?

-Ya que estoy despierto voy a visitar a Hanji... Cielos amigo, relájate un poco, pareces mi esposa- bromeó haciendo reír a la chica por su ocurrencia- Los voy a dejar solos pero tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen, si? Adiós Petra.

-Adiós Erwin, suerte!

Una vez que se oyó el ruido de la puerta, comprobando que ambos se encontraban solos nuevamente, Levi tomó asiento a un lado de Petra.

-Dime la verdad, fue tan malo lo que dijo sobre mi?

-Jajaj, no te preocupes... no dijo nada malo. Ten,-dijo extendiéndole una porción de pastel- lo hice para agradecerte por todo lo que has echo por mi. Ah! y Erwin me dijo que te encanta el café negro, así que preparé un poco. Espero que te guste.

-No tenías que hacer todo esto.

-Si, si tenía que- se defendió ella mientras observaba como el muchacho probaba su pastel, esperando ver su reacción.

-¡Petra esto esta delicioso!

-¿De verdad? Oh, me alegra que te guste. Este pastel es la especialidad de la tienda de mi padre.

"¿Padre?", esa palabra retumbó entre los pensamientos de Levi. "Así que si tiene familia después de todo"

Tenía miles de preguntas por hacerle, pero se estaba conteniendo pues no quería que ella recordara algo doloroso y decayera nuevamente. Petra lo observaba detenidamente y aunque el rostro del pelinegro continuaba inexpresiva, ella pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando:

-¿Te gustaría saber porque quería suicidarme?

Esa pregunta desencajó al muchacho, que la miraba precavido sin responder. Aunque, pasados unos momentos, sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad, asintió dispuesto a conocer finalmente la verdad. Ella sonrió y mientras se servía otra taza de té comenzó su relato:

-Esta bien... mi madre murió hace tres meses-hizo una pequeña pausa para dedicarle una sonrisa a Levi, quien la miraba con pesar, dándole a entender que no se preocupara- Aún no puedo entender porqué le sucedió a ella. Ella era especial, y no lo digo solamente por ser mi madre. Todo el que la conocía quedaba encantado por su amabilidad y simpatía, convirtiéndose en el ejemplo y la envidia de muchas estando dispuesta a todo por las personas a las que amaba- su rostro denotaba admiración- Era una mujer hermosa y saludable, hasta que una extraña enfermedad azotó su corazón y cuando los doctores pudieron diagnosticar su situación, ya era tarde para salvarla. Ella tenía los días contados y lo sabía. Creo que lo peor era observar como la enfermedad iba robando una parte de ella con cada día que pasaba, marchitando su esencia rápidamente, obligándola a permanecer en la cama a pesar de sus deseos hasta que inevitablemente murió.Preferí que eso pasará antes de verla sufrir más, pero mi padre negaba que ella se hubiera ido.

Entonces quedamos solos; no tengo ningún hermano y no pude conocer a mis abuelos, ya que ellos habían muerto antes de mi nacimiento. El único pariente que me queda es un tío por parte de mi madre, pero no tenemos relación con el debido un dilema económico que surgió entre mi padre y él hace unos años. Estábamos totalmente solos.

Con el paso del tiempo tuve que encargarme de la precaria pastelería que tenía mi padre y de los quehaceres de la casa porque entró en una profunda crisis. Se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación, casi no comía y no me permitía consolarlo. Decía que soy muy parecida a mi madre y que le recordaba a ella, causándole más dolor.

No tenía una relación muy cercana con mi padre, pero de igual manera me sorprendí el día en que, consumido por la tristeza, me echó de casa. No tenía ni idea que hacer ni a donde ir hasta que recordé el pequeño puente al que mi madre me llevaba para competir en lanzamientos de piedritas desde que era muy pequeña. Siempre me dejaba ganar- la voz de Petra se distorsionó un poco, sonando melancólica- También solía contarme extrañas historias que ella inventaba, terminando sin falta en finales felices. Creí que si visitaba el puente, encontraría una respuesta.

Me senté allí por lo que parecieron horas, recapitulando cada instante de mi vida. Comprendí que, como mi madre era mi único consuelo, mi vida sin ella ya no tenía sentido. Estaba cansada y no encontraba más motivos para continuar, así que tomé mis zapatos y los lancé al agua como si fueran las piedras que solía tirar de niña. Pensé que cuando me subiera al borde del puente, una que otra persona intentaría detenerme, pero nadie hizo nada. Continuaban con su camino, enseñándome que el mundo era mucho más cruel de lo que yo creía. Me moría de frío, pero que más daba, y cuando por fin estaba decidida a darle fin a todo- miró a Levi directamente a los ojos- un chico muy guapo apareció en mi rescate, tal y como sucedían en las historias de mi madre.

El joven no había interrumpido la narración de la chica frente a él, atento a cada detalle, a cada reacción de su rostro mientras relataba sumergida en su historia. Cuando por fin hubo acabado, él no tenía ni idea que decir. Era mucho peor de lo que él había imaginado y, aunque sentía un gran pesar por la trágica vida que conllevaba Petra, él estaba muy feliz. Ella le había compartido su dolor con él, le había confiado su pasado, estaba sumamente agradecido.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que has pasado, no tuve que pedirte que me lo contaras.

-Descuida, yo quería contártelo... Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo lo que hiciste por mi.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Me salvaste... Tu eres mi super héroe-rió por su comentario, mientras tomaba la mano su acompañante entre las suyas con cariño- me hiciste ver algo de luz con tu amabilidad y calidez. Nunca voy a poder pagarte- aunque intentó disimularlo,su rostro se tornó triste- Por esa razón, no quiero ser más una molestia para ti. Dame tiempo para arreglar la cama que dejé echa un desorden y me iré.

El corazón de Levi dió un salto, provocando una punzada de dolor en su pecho. ¿Sentía dolor porque ella se iba? ¿Qué pensaba, que se quedaría para siempre? Ya la había salvado, ahora podía vivir su vida.

-Pero, ¿A donde irás?

-Mmm aún no lo sé, pero seguro encontraré algo.

Se dispuso a levantarse pero él se lo impidió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismos por sus acciones. Sin pensarlo mucho, habló: -

Petra, tal vez si puedas pagarme por lo que hice.

-¿Cómo?

-Vive aquí conmigo.

-¡¿EHH?!

.

.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

WOOOWW! Los motivos de Petra fueron finalmente revelados!

Iba a ser algo un poco más trágico, pero no quería hacerla sufrir en extremo así que opté por este

. ¿Qué creen que le conteste a la propuesta de Levi? :o

Eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo, así que sigan sintonizados :p

Un placer como siempre! Nos vemos pronto!

MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	4. Unión

DESTINADO A TI

Rivetra: La vida tranquila y aburrida que Levi solía llevar será interrumpida y dará un giro absoluto cuando conozca y salve a una bella joven llamada Petra de lo que podría ser el final de su vida. ¿Qué les deparará el destino?

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin

Advertencia: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al exitoso mangaka Hajime Isayama, creador de la serie.

*Pensamientos del personaje*

Volvemos a encontrarnos para un nuevo capítulo!  
La verdad es que pensé que me costaría mucho ser constante con esta hisotria, pero he tenido tiempo libre y la imaginación está de mi lado ultimamente :D  
Así que he aquí lo prometido..  
El capítulo número 4!

Pasen y lean! ;)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO 4: Nueva unión

.

.

.

-Vive aquí conmigo.

-¡¿EHH?!

Levi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente hacia una Petra aún desconcertada:

-Quedate a vivir aquí- insistió-Sé que es muy pronto, que apenas nos conocemos, pero no permitiré que salgas allí afuera sin un lugar al cual ir.

La joven continuó parada unos cuantos minutos más sin pronunciar palabra alguna, provocando que él se impacientara un poco a causa de los nervios.

"¿Que me quede?¿Que me quede con él? No, no , no.. no te ilusiones Petra. Él es una buena persona que sólo está preocupado por ti, nada más que eso"

-Es muy amable de tu parte, pero ya te he causado muchas molestias. De verdad, no te preocupes por nada, estaré bien- respondió brindándole una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-No eres ninguna molestia para mi. Quiero que te quedes.

El joven corazón de la muchacha se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras.  
"Oh no, ¿Porqué esta viéndome así? Parece que me necesitaras. Por favor no me mires así, sabes que no podré negarme"

Tomándose el asunto con total seriedad,Petra meditó sus opciones:  
Es cierto, era una verdadera locura el hecho de convivir puesto que apenas se conocían y no tenía ni idea que clase de persona era Levi realmente. Pero, nunca antes se había sentido tan segura como cuando estuvo con él. Se negaba a creer que él fuera capaz de provocarle algún mal, despues de todo, él fue la única persona que se preocupó por la desición que había tomado, la rescató de una muerte segura y la acogió en su casa a pesar de las circunstancias.  
SÍ, definitivamente no había porqué temer, pero no dejaba de criticarse a sí misma por causarle tanta carga a ese joven tan amable. Se sentía una aprovechadora.  
Y si se negaba,¿Qué más podía hacer? Regresar no era una opción, no contaba con ningún familiar y no tenía amigas que fueran lo suficientemente cercanas como para pedir ayuda. Apenas cargaba algo de dinero con ella, ya que al irse de su casa no tuvo la oportunidad de recoger los ahorros que tenía. Podía regresar por su dinero y algo de ropa, pero su orgullo era demasiado fuerte y sería tormentoso reencontrarse con el mismo hombre que la echó el día anterior.

Con su desición tomada, Petra suspiró y respondió con firmeza:

-Esta bien, pero sólo será hasta que obtenga el dinero suficiente para valerme por mi misma. Pero no te preocupes por nada, apenas notaras mi estancia aquí. Prometo que ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta para compensarte.

Rivaille no respondió, sólo se limitó a sonreír triunfante y aliviado, recibiendo a la pequeña chica en sus brazos cuando ella se acercó para abrazarlo calidamente.

-Gracias Levi.

-De nada Petra.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres días desde que ella decidió quedarse en el departamento.

Y hoy, era un día muy importante para ambos,sobretodo para Petra.

Debido a qué, en su escape, no había podido recoger ninguna de sus prendas, se vió obligada a usar alguna que otra camisa de su compañero de piso mientras que limpiaba las suyas. Aunque este acontecimiento no molestaba para nada a Levi (a excepción de los molestos comentarios por parte de Erwin). Aseguraba que se veía el doble de hermosa usando su ropa olgada, pero ella se quejaba constantemente alegando que seguía representando una molestia para él. Sin que fuera permitida la opción de comprarle ropa nueva, Rivaille tomó una desición:

-Iré a tu casa para traer todo lo que necesites.

La muchacha también se quejó pero, al comprender que no le quedaban más opciones viables, aceptó a regañadientes, disculpándose una vez más por todo el malestar que causaba. Pero no podía imaginarse semejante escena, su héroe conociendo por primera vez a su padre. Meditó la posibilidad de acompañarlo, pero concluyó que sería innecesario hacerlo, ya que aún no se encontraba lista para aquella visita, finalizando por dibujar un pequeño mapa y escribir la dirección de su vivienda en un pedazo de papel para que Levi llegara sin problemas.

-¿Hay algo que quieres que le diga a tu padre de tu parte?- preguntó antes de irse.

-No, nada.

.

.

.

-Residencia Ral- leyó en un colorido cartel que se encontraba en el frente de una casa pequeña- Conque aquí es.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y la tocó un par de veces. Esperó paciente hasta que ésta se abrió con lentitud y pudo apreciarse un rostro masculino, con unas cuantas arrugas y unas ojeras bien marcadas por debajo de los ojos, demostrando cansancio.

-¿Si?- preguntó con desánimo observando al muchacho de pies a cabeza.

-Buenos días señor, mi nombre es Levi- se presentó cordial-Soy amigo de Petra.

El hombre se sorprendió y lo invitó a pasar. Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda que había en la sala mientras el más joven de los dos observaba con detenimiento cada detalle de aquella vivienda. Todas las paredes estaban decoradas de tonos pasteles, dándole un toque de calidez y simpleza a los ojos de los visitantes. Una vez que Levi volvió a prestar atención a la persona que tenía enfrente pudo notar que el padre de Petra estaba nervioso a simple vista, tragando saliva ruidosamente y jugando con sus manos, seguramente pensando con qué palabras comenzar.

-¿Cómo está ella?- se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

-Ella está bien. Está viviendo en mi departamento.

El rostro del anciano demostró un rastro de disgusto ante esa información, pero no se encontraba en posición para protestar, por lo que solamente agregó un "Ah,¿si?"

Esto no le gustaba para nada. No era una situación cómoda, pero tenía que ir directo al grano y no inmiscuirse en lo máximo posible.

-Sí, así que no debe preocuparse por nada, está a salvo. Pero ella no cuenta con mucha ropa para ponerse así que me pidió que viniera para llevársela.

-Oh, claro claro-eL señor Ral se levantó de su asiento decepcionado- Ven, por aquí es la habitación de Petra.

Lo guió hasta una recámara diminuta, con espacio suficiente solamente para una cama y un ropero. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido que aénas se notaba ya que estaba cubierta por cientos de fotos y pequeños carteles.

-Con permiso- Levi entró en la habitación y se dispuso a cumplir su tarea, bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre.

Revisó cada cajón y esquina de la habitación, guardando cada prenda que encontraba en un bolso que había preparado previamente. También encontró el "escondite secreto" del que Petra le había contado, en donde guardaba su dinero. Como la muchacha no contaba con muchas pertenencias, acabó al poco tiempo.

-Tome- el anciano le entregó una fotografia que desprendió de la pared- Estoy seguro que a ella le gustará tenerla.

Intrigado, el muchacho echó un vistazo, se trataba de Petra siendo una niña pequeña, luciendo el cabello más corto que como lo llevaba actualmente, con una hermosa sonrisa, tomada de la mano de una mujer de apariencia fragil y gentil. Era fácil adivinar que ella era su madre, eran muy parecidas, tal y como le habían mencionado.

-Por favor, sé lo que usted debe pensar de mi, pero intente comprender. Acabo de perder a la única mujer a la que amé toda mi vida-los ojos del hombre comenzaron a gotear-, es usted muy joven... Por fortuna no sabe lo que se siente. No estaba listo para encontrarme con su viva imagen cada día caminando por los pasillos de esta casa. Sé que cometí un error, el error más grande de mi vida! Pero-tomó los hombros de joven con torpeza, pidiéndole piedad con su mirada-por favor, dígale que la espero si ella está dispuesta a perdonar a este viejo.

-Estoy segura que lo hará-respondió Levi para consolarlo- sólo dense un poco de tiempo.

Secándose las lágrimas, el señor Ral soltó su agarre y asintío, derrotado.

Una vez ya con el bolso cargado y listo, el joven agradeció y se dispuso a irse hasta que la voz de una padre deprimido lo llamó:

-¡Espera! ¿Tú cómo conoces a mi hija? ¿Eres su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo? Nunca te he visto por aquí antes.

"Mejor, ahorremos detalles"

-¡No, señor! Soy su amigo por la vida.

.

.

.

-Petra, ya me lo has agradecido un millón de veces, no fue nada. Ya olvídalo- acotó ua vez que terminaron de ordenar cada una de las pertenencias de la joven en su habitación- Ahora ve a dormir que mañana tienes tu primer día de trabajo.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón- respondió emocionada mientras se metía en la cama lista para descansar.

A pesar del corto tiempo transcurrido, la muchacha cumplió al pie de la letra su promesa y encontró trabajo en una tienda de ropa que se encontraba en el centro, no muy lejos del departamento. El dueño de la tienda se quedó impresionado por su carisma y no dudó en contratarla con un "Empiezas el lunes". Además que se había encargado de cocinar para dos hambrientos muchachos que no tenían ni idea que como hacer fideos siquiera. Levi no se lo dijo, pero estaba orgulloso.

-Buenas noches.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando la voz de su compañera lo interrumpió:

-¿Levi?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo me preguntaba si-dudó por unos momentos- te gustaría dormir aquí.

-Petra no te molestes, no dejaré que duermas en el sillón.

-No lo dices, pero sé que te duele la espalda... he notado que te la sobas adolorido.

"Atrapado"

-Bueno sí, tienes razón, el sillón es una mierda, pero con mayor razón no dejaré que duermas allí.

-¿Y si dormimos los dos aquí?

-¿Eh?

-Ven-Petra palpó el espacio sobrante en la cama a su lado-Este será tu lado.

-¿Estas segura? No tienes porque, de verdad.

-Quédate tranquilo, no ronco. Además, quiero hacerlo.

Con el corazón a mil y la cara ardiendo, Rivaille se acercó aún inseguro y se recostó en el lado izquierdo del lecho, lo más alejado que pudo de la joven, para no incomodarla. Al percatarse de eso, ella simplemente río divertida.

-Dulces sueños Levi- pronunció mientras apegaba la luz del velador que se encontraba en la cómoda al lado de la cama.

-Dulces sueños Petra.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y este fue el cuarto capítulo!

¿Qué les pareció?

Ah! Antes de que me olvide  
Les infomro que ya tengo desidida la continuación de esta historia y finalizará con el capítulo 10.  
Aún falta, así que aprovechemos :D

Un gusto como siempre compartir mis hisotrias con ustedes y leer sus comentarios, me alientan un montón...  
Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Bye bye!


	5. Cita

DESTINADO A TI

Rivetra: La vida tranquila y aburrida que Levi solía llevar será interrumpida y dará un giro absoluto cuando conozca y salve a una bella joven llamada Petra de lo que podría ser el final de su vida. ¿Qué les deparará el destino?

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin

Advertencia: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al exitoso mangaka Hajime Isayama, creador de la serie.

*Pensamientos del personaje*

Pero que rápido! ajajaja

Lo que sucede es que cuanto con tiempo libre y me quedé bastante enganchada del capítulo anterior

Así que vamos a continuar *.*

Nos reencontramos en el final!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO 5: Cita

Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación iluminaban el apuesto y blanco rostro de un joven, provocando que frunciera el ceño, irritado. Abrió un ojo con pesadez debido al cansancio que sentía y lentamente,acoplaba su visión ante tanta claridad.

"¿Qué hora será?"

Intentó estirarse,pero algo cálido se lo impidió. Cuando por fin pudo sobreponerse al sueño, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba: Petra se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente abrazada a su pecho, prohibiendo escape alguno. Levi la miró unos momentos y no pudo evitar reír. Los cabellos anaranjados estaban echos un desastre, debido a que la joven era bastante inquieta cuando de dormir se trataba, y una boba sonrisa surcaba su rostro tan relajado.

"Debe estar teniendo un buen sueño".

No quería interrumpir aquella escena, pero el despertador de su celular le advertía que Petra ya debía irse a su primer día de trabajo. Éste resopló ante la idea de tener que levantarse, pues la situación le fascinaba. Pero sólo tuvo que conformarse con admirarla un poco más para proceder a despertarla. La llamó reiteradas veces, pero la muchacha ni siquiera se inmutó. La agitó suavemente del hombro, pero la única respuesta que logró fue que ella se sobresaltara y lo abrazara aún más fuerte y pronunciara su nombre entre sueños.

-Ay, Petra-rió divertido mientras acariciaba el rostro femenino-Eres imposible.

Nunca antes había conocido a una chica como ella, ni siquiera se acercaban a parecerse a ella. Estaba media loca es verdad, pero también era una persona muy dulce y considerada. Era la primera mujer a la que llevaba a su hogar y que permitía que entrara hasta ese punto en su vida. Estaba feliz. Petra lo hacía feliz. Por esa razón, quedó satisfecho ante una nueva idea que había surcado por su mente, aunque al principio, pensó que sería mejor rechazar.

Le pediría una cita.

"Pero... ¿ella aceptaría?"

No quería que ella se sintiera incómoda en caso de un posible "no" ni tampoco que decidiera aceptar por compromiso o por otra muestra de gratitud. Pero, el hecho de imaginarla en una noche especial sólo para él estaba atormentándolo.

Mientras continuaba con sus divagaciones, la alarma volvió a sonar.

-Oye, ya levántate bella durmiente-intentó nuevamente mientras la sacudía con un poco más de rudeza-Se hará tarde.

A un paso lento pero seguro, la muchacha despertaba. Primero se estiró con pereza y luego abrió los ojos, observando a su compañero extrañada debido a la escasa distancia que mantenían. Al percatarse de su posición, se sobresaltó avergonzada y se alejó, intentando ocultar su sonrojo mientras se disculpaba por lo anterior. Él simplemente la tranquilizó restándole importancia al asunto y le recordó que debía alistarse, a lo cual Petra asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Levi también se levantó, pues él también debía ir a trabajar, y su jefe era muy estricto en cuanto a la puntualidad.

Afortunadamente, Petra no era de esas mujeres que pasaban horas y horas frente al espejo para arreglarse. En quince minutos, ya estaba cambiada con una hermosa chaqueta verde y unos pantalones azul claro y su cabello estaba en perfecto orden gracias a un pequeño broche blanco sosteniendo su flequillo. Levi la observaba detenidamente. Él no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero pudo notar que ella no contaba ni con una pizca de maquillaje y aún así, su belleza desbordaba. Una muñeca de porcelana totalmente natural que lo esperaba ya con café negro en la cocina, como sabía que le gustaba. Ambos desayunaron tranquilamente,escuchándose solamente el parloteo emocionado de la joven mientras se imaginaba como sería su primer día de trabajo. Monólogo que sólo era interrumpido por constantes bostezos de su parte, los cuales hacían reír a Rivaille mientras escuchaba atento cada palabra.

Cuando terminaron, Petra dejó preparado un té y unas masas a un aún dormido Erwin, que aún tenía tiempo antes de ir al trabajo. Luego procedió a abrigarse con una bufanda blanca y un saco largo de color negro para salir del departamento hasta que fue interrumpida por Levi que llamó a su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Olvido algo?- preguntó mientras se revisaba de arriba abajo en busca del objeto faltante.

-No, no es eso. Quería preguntarte... si querrías salir este sábado.

-¿C-como una cita?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Si

Ella no contestó inmediatamente.

"¿Acaso será cierto lo que estoy escuchando? ¿Quiere tener una cita conmigo? Oh estoy tardando demasiado. Vamos Petra, no seas tonta ¡Dile algo!"

-¡Si!-respondió, casi grito, asustando un poco a Levi. Luego se aclaró la garganta y más calmada añadió-Me encantaría.

Rivaille sonrió feliz y la invitó a pasar.

-Este sábado a las 9 pm entonces.

.

.

.

Por fortuna, la semana transcurrió rápidamente para ambos, estando preparándose para su cita de esa noche de la cual Levi había decidido cenar juntos en un bello restaurante que se encontraba en la zona céntrica de la ciudad y que sabía que sería del agrado de Petra.

Así que allí se encontraba, admirándose por quinta vez en el espejo, cerciorando si su aspecto era el adecuado. Llevaba puesta una camisa morada, unos pantalones blancos y el toque justo de perfume. Estaba perfecto,perola situación le ponía los nervios de punta,jugándole una mala pasada.

Levi tenía experiencia con chicas, pero ninguna de ellas le importaba lo suficiente como para invitarla a salir. Con Petra era totalmente distinto, por lo que esta era su primera cita; y aunque se había hartado de ver escenas como esas en las películas, no tenía ni idea que debía hacer.

"Sólo espero no arruinarlo"

Con ese pensamiento salió del cuarto de baño para toparse con su cita en la puerta de este. Su corazón pareció fallarle por un momento.

Petra lucía un hermoso vestido con mangas largas a rayas naranja y negro, con una calza también negra por debajo de este y unas botas. Su cabello estaba arreglado en un delicado rodete que permitía apreciar aún más su rostro por primera vez maquillado.

-Estas preciosa.

-Gracias-respondió mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas-Tu también estas preciosa, ¡digo, digo precioso!¡Digo que te ves muy bien! ¡Sí, eso quise decir!

El joven río. "Parece que está tan nerviosa como yo".

Se dirigieron a la puerta donde Erwin estaba esperándolos con una cámara fotográfica en la mano.

-Erwin, ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- dijo advirtiendo sus intenciones.

-¡Sacarles una foto para recordar este momento!-respondió como si se tratara de algo obvio-Bien ahora pónganse juntos-el moreno al principio demostró que no estaba dispuesto a cooperar,pero al ver que Petra lo tomó del brazo para que posaran no pudo negarse-¡Muy bien! Oiii que tierno mi Levi ya es todo un hombrecito, estoy tan orgulloso-bromeó fingiendo melancolía-¡Parece que fue ayer cuando te cambiaba los pañales!

-Cuando regresemos-advertía mientras ayudaba a su compañera a ponerse su abrigo y se ponía el suyo-voy a matarte.

Levi, ignorando las carcajadas de su amigo, invitó a Petra a salir del departamento con un "después de ti" y antes de retirarse se tomó su tiempo para sentenciar al rubio con una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.

Este, cuando los pasos de la pareja se disiparon, cesó su estrepitosa carcajada y suspiró contento mientras observaba la fotografía que acababa de tomar.

-Que tengas suerte Levi.

.

.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Buenos días o buenas noches a todos mis lectores!

Traigo ante ustedes el capítulo número 5 :D

Ya vamos por la mitad de la historia!

Que les pareció? Personalmente, me encantó escribirlo... sobretodo porque me identifico con esa Petra dormilona XD

Por favor, si les gustó no olviden dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios que motivan un montón.

Eeeeenn fin (a lo tipo HolasoyGerman)

Mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, así que sin más me despido

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

CHAU CHAU!


	6. Su confesión

DESTINADO A TI

Rivetra: La vida tranquila y aburrida que Levi solía llevar será interrumpida y dará un giro absoluto cuando conozca y salve a una bella joven llamada Petra de lo que podría ser el final de su vida. ¿Qué les deparará el destino?

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin

Advertencia: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al exitoso mangaka Hajime Isayama, creador de la serie.

*Pensamientos del personaje*

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene material para adultos.

Aquí nos encontramos nuevamente para otro capítulo de esta historia

Un capítulo interesante y atrevido que espero que les guste :3

Por favor pasen y lean!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO 6: Su Confesión

-Muy bien,¿estas listo para esta noche?-Erwin comenzó su interrogatorio demostrando una seriedad que Levi no sabía que tenía.

-Si, voy a estar bien, no hay de que preocuparse.

-Amigo, esta será su tercera cita-remarcó petulante.

Rivaille sólo se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto- ¿Y?

-Se ve que tu no entiendes de estas cosas-se exasperó el rubio, quien resopló un par de veces antes de continuar con su explicación- El asunto de las citas es muy importante, cada una cuenta con un propósito que marca el seguimiento de la relación entre la pareja. La primera cita es para que ambos se conozcan mejor, la segunda es para comprobar si tienen química y si merecen continuar, también de esta surge el primer beso, y por último, la tercer cita es para culminar sus sentimientos. O para que me entiendas mejor, es donde por fin tienen sexo.

El moreno arqueó las cejas y sonrió burlón- Vaya, se ve que sabes mucho sobre estas cosas.

-Bueno, hace un año me tocó pasar por lo mismo con Hanji. Tienes suerte de contar con un amigo que te explique todas estas cosas. Yo tuve que pasar por un par de humillaciones en ese tiempo- evitó recordar mientras su rostro se tornaba enrojecido.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Levi y Petra salieron por primera vez.

Tres meses en los que ella había insistido que no debía aprovecharse de la amabilidad de él, amenazando con mudarse. Le iba bien en su trabajo, pero aún no contaba con el dinero suficiente como para vivir sola, por lo que el moreno le propuso que ella cooperara con el pago mensual del departamento para que así se sintiera como una inquilina más. Entusiasmada por la idea, ella aceptó gustosa, prometiendo que no le fallaría.

Tres meses en los que continuaban compartiendo habitación, ya que ninguno de los dos se quejaba sobre el asunto, a pesar de que cada mañana Levi se despertaba con Petra apresándolo con sus brazos y pronunciando su nombre en voz alta.

Tres meses desde su primera cita oficial.

Por fortuna, todo resultó bien: cenaron en el pequeño restaurante que el joven reservó, caminaron por las hermosas calles de la ciudad y disfrutaron de una caliente taza de chocolate caliente mientras veían una película en el departamento. A la muchacha no le alcanzaban palabras para demostrarle lo mucho que lo había disfrutado, por lo que al poco tiempo, la invitó a otra cita.

Como el tiempo mejoraba, decidieron hacer un pic-nic en un parque inmenso, donde degustaron la comida que Petra había preparado previamente. El único inconveniente fue que un enorme perro apareció para robarle el almuerzo a Levi y aunque el animal era mucho más grande que él, se las empañó para conservar su sándwich luego de una feroz batalla.

Esta noche, sería su tercera cita, en donde habían acordado ir al cine y luego cenar en el departamento, aprovechando que Erwin iba a pasar la noche con su novia.

Apenas eran las siete y media, por lo que aún le quedaba tiempo para prepararse. Mientras tanto, Petra se encontraba en la casa de Hanji, quienes se habían vuelto muy cercanas desde que se conocieron una vez que ella apareció en el departamento para visitar al rubio. Por esta razón, Erwin preparaba mentalmente a su amigo para la salida.

-¿Qué película irán a ver?

-Creo que una comedia romántica- contestó Rivaille mientras preparaba café.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Vamos amigo! Eso no fomenta ningún impulso sexual. ¿Porqué mejor no se quedan aquí a ver una porno para inspirarse?

-Erwin ya cállate- advirtió molesto y avergonzado.

Se hizo silencio por unos segundos hasta que...

-Oye Levi, ¿Te depilaste, verdad?

-¡BASTA!

Comenzaron una carrera por el departamento, donde el rubio era perseguido por su amigo mientras continuaba provocándolo. "No creo que a Petra le gusten los hombres lobos" "Encima que ya eres pequeño...". Carrera que fue interrumpida por una de las vecinas, que comenzó a regañarles por ocasionar tanto alboroto.

Así los minutos pasaron hasta que el reloj marcó las nueve, hora de la cita.

Levi ya estaba impaciente esperando la llegada de su compañera al lado de la puerta caminando de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado, con los concejos de su amigo rondándole la cabeza.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una hermosa Petra que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sin dejar de admirarla embobado, Rivaille extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara y se dirigieran a la salida, mientras Erwin les deseaba suerte y conservaba el momento sacando fotografías, como ya se había echo costumbre.

.

.

.

-La película no estuvo nada mal-declaró Levi mientras regresaban al departamento.

-Estuvo muy divertida- respondió Petra entre risas- La estoy pasando muy bien contigo-acotó mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

El muchacho sonrió levemente mientras la observaba y respondió con un susurro:

-Yo también.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Levi se dispuso a preparar la cena para ambos para que Petra no tuviera que cocinar,pese a su poca experiencia culinaria. Pero, de alguna forma, se las ingenió para preparar una pizza sin la ayudar de nadie. Estaba orgulloso.

Él y su cita se sentaron a disfrutar de su comida en el sofá hasta que ella se quedó dormida en su hombro. Cuidadosamente, Levi la dejó descansar un poco más en el sillón mientras él acomodaba y limpiaba los trastos. Cuando hubo terminado, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, o mejor dicho, la cama de ambos.

La admiró unos momentos y pensó en dormir también, por lo que se quitó la camisa para ponerse la remera del pijama, pero cuando se giró, descubrió a Petra sentada en la cama, viéndolo fijamente.

-¡Petra! Pensé que dormías.

Ella no respondió, sino que se desplazó gateando a través del lecho hasta llegar al muchacho. Aún muda, desplazó sus manos hasta el pecho desnudo de este y comenzó a delinear con sus dedos suaves líneas sobre los abdominales algo marcados del joven. Se arrodilló sobre la cama para estar a la misma altura que su rostro y se acercó lentamente.

-Levi- susurró seductora mientras observaba con deseo los labios masculinos.

Un poco nervioso, la rodeó con sus brazos y acortó la distancia que sus bocas mantenían, uniéndose en un beso dulce y a la vez, fogoso. Sus cuerpos se apegaron más, ansiosos por lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando se separaron, ella lo tomó de los hombros y lo recostó en la cama para posesionarse sobre él y continuar besándolo con un poco más de fiereza. Luego descendió, besando y mordiendo todo a su paso, hasta llegar a su pantalón que, con la ayuda de Levi, pudo deshacer fácilmente.

Sin importarle que aún llevaba el bóxer puesto, Petra comenzó a acariciar toda la extensión del pene del joven mientras lamía la zona donde se encontraban sus testículos. Cuando notó que la respiración de Rivaille comenzó a dificultarse, decidió quitarle la ropa interior que le quedaba para así,apreciar la polla del moreno.

Levi sintió que no respiraba cuando observó a la castaña relamer sus labios e introducir su miembro en su boca, para comenzar a subir y bajar su cabeza para saborearlo todo. Comenzó a gemir cuando ella lamió con persistencia la punta de su pene. Luego comenzó a degustar sus testículos mientras que con su mano frotaba la polla del chico a gran velocidad.

-Det-detente-le pidió con dificultad- Ahora es mi turno.

Habiendo dicho eso, la sentó sobre la cama y le quitó el vestido y la lencería blanca que llevaba puesta para poder apreciar cada centímetro desnudo de su piel.

-Eres hermosa.

Sin poder contenerse más, cambió las posiciones, ubicándose él sobre ella, para proceder a depositar castos besos a lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar al pecho de la joven que subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la excitación que sentía. Tomó con su boca uno de los pezones que tenía a su alcance mientras que con su mano libre torturaba el otro pecho de Petra. Los mordió, lamió y pellizcó hasta que ella le rogó:

-Levi, por favor.

-No querida, aún me queda mucho que disfrutar de ti- sentenció con una sonrisa.

Siguió su camino de besos, pasando por el abdomen femenino hasta llegar por fin a su intimidad.

-Mmmm vaya que estas mojada- ronroneó complacido.

Se abrió paso entre los pliegues de la muchacha con sus dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos mientras mordisqueaba su muslo, aumentando gradualmente la velocidad. Petra soltaba pequeños jadeos y quejidos, hasta que emitió un sonoro gemido al sentir la lengua de Levi saborear su clítoris con vehemencia. Sin poder soportarlo más tiempo, la joven volvió a tomar el control y se posesionó sobre el nuevamente. Tomó la polla de Rivaille y la guió hasta su entrada. Un poco nerviosa, observó a Levi, quién también la miraba atento con duda en sus ojos.

-Si te has arrepentido, esta bien.

Ella sonrió- Nunca podría arrepentirme de esto.

Se besaron con dulzura y seguridad, mientras Petra bajaba las caderas para ser penetrada lentamente. Ambos gimieron cuando su pene estuvo completamente dentro de la joven quien, cuando recuperó, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Levi y comenzó a moverse en círculos.

Poco a poco, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de los chirridos provocados por la cama y los jadeos de ambos, que eran conducidos por el placer de la situación.

Rivaille tomó posesión de las caderas de la joven y la instó a aumentar la velocidad, quien obedeció gustosa. El muchacho tomó con sus manos los redondos y formados pechos femeninos y comenzó a acariciarlos, ya que ella se encontraba en su zona de clímax.

-N-no, no hagas eso o, o voy a...

Petra no pudo terminar su frase, ya que fue agolpada por fuertes espasmos, indicando que había llegado al orgasmo, soltando un grito que se oyó en todo el departamento. Levi sonrió divertido y la abrazó para tenerla debajo suyo nuevamente, mientras el delicado cuerpo de ella continuaba temblando. Volvió a penetrarla y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo un poco más acelerado. Apresó a la muchacha con sus brazos, apresurando aún más sus embestidas.

-Petra- susurraba en su oído-Petra...

La aludida comenzó a lamer su cuello. -Vente conmigo Levi- rogó levantando las caderas para que la penetración fuera más profunda, provocando que al cabo de unas cuantas estocadas más, el moreno soltara un gemido gutural, parecido al de un animal, anunciando su finalización.

Ambos cayeron a la cama totalmente rendidos y sudados, agotados por lo que acaban de hacer, pero sin deshacer su abrazo.

-Levi-llamó la castaña una vez que sus respiraciones se clamaron-Te amo.

Él la miró directo a los ojos y sonrió feliz-Yo también te amo Petra.

.

.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bien, aquí esta el sexto capítulo de esta historia.

Estamos cada vez más cerca del final u.u

Pero, en fin, que les pareció?

Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones.

Como ya saben, siempre se agradece *.*

Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo?

Sigan sintonizados para averiguarlo...

NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


	7. Algo inesperado

DESTINADO A TI

Rivetra: La vida tranquila y aburrida que Levi solía llevar será interrumpida y dará un giro absoluto cuando conozca y salve a una bella joven llamada Petra de lo que podría ser el final de su vida. ¿Qué les deparará el destino?

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin

Advertencia: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al exitoso mangaka Hajime Isayama, creador de la serie.

*Pensamientos del personaje*

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene material para adultos.

Buenos días/noches queridos lectores!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con otra capítulo más de esta hermosa historia

Esta vez, con un golpe inesperado que cambiará aún más la vida de los personajes..

No quiero dejarlos con la duda, así que los dejo continuar :D

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO 7: Algo inesperado.

Rivaille entró al departamento sintiéndose completamente aliviado. Por fin había terminado su día, dejándolo exhausto en el proceso. Suspiró con pesadez y arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, donde no pudo evitar prestarle atención a un pequeño bulto en medio que se formaba en medio de la cama. Se acercó un poco más, apreciando el rostro durmiente de su novia a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación.

"Su novia". Que bien que sonaba aquello.

No recordaba exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la primera vez que él se le declaró. Tal vez,¿tres o cuatro semanas? No lo sabía con exactitud. El tiempo transcurría tan rápido para él desde entonces; se sentía feliz. Una felicidad absoluta que nadie podría arrebatarle.

Se desvistió y tomó lugar junto a Petra en el cálido lecho, tomándola con suma dulzura de la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos. La joven apenas se inmutó, acurrucándose al percibir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su acompañante. Levi sonrió ante ese gesto y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Unos extraños ruidos lo despertaron. Endureció el gesto en señal de molestia y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, pues no estaba dispuesto a levantarse aún. Extendió el brazo para acariciar la piel femenina, pero sólo percibió la suavidad del colchón. Abrió un ojo para comprobar que la muchacha no se encontraba a su lado y se alarmó. Cuando rara vez Petra se despertaba sola, también lo levantaba a él también.

Sin más decidió salir de allí y vestirse. Al entrar en la cocina, encontró la figura de Petra, de espaldas, en la cocina, claramente preparando algo.

Procurando no hacer ruido, Levi se acercó hasta la chica y la abrazó por la espalda, provocando que esta se sobresaltara un poco.

-Me asustaste- respondió antes de darle un casto beso en los labios y continuar con su trabajo.

-Lo siento, ¿Porqué no me despertaste?

-Te noté muy cansado,así que pensé en dejarte dormir un poco más- le sonrió- Pero ahora debes ir a cambiarte- ante la mirada confundida de su novio, la castaña suspiró- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Erwin, tu mejor amigo ¿recuerdas? Lo celebrará esta tarde en la casa de Hanji, así que estoy preparando su pastel.

El joven se golpeó mentalmente."Maldición, lo olvidé por completo"

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió nuevamente hacia su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse. A los cinco minutos, reapareció en la puerta de la cocina estando listo. Fue entonces cuando se percató del atuendo que Petra llevaba puesto: un vestido azul francia que le llegaba por los muslos y unos zapatos negros con tacos casi imperceptibles.

"Hermosa"

La acechó lentamente y volvió a acorralarla con sus brazos, sin que ella se percatara el estado en el que encontraba sumido.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó ofreciéndole una cuchara- Me ha sobrado bastante chocolate derretido.

El muchacho ignoró la cuchara y sumergió el dedo en el pequeño bol con cacao, para luego acariciar el labio inferior de la desconcertada chica. Observó su boca con deseo y la lamió, degustando el sabor.

-Esta delicioso- susurró en su oído, provocándole escalofríos.

-Lev..- el moreno la calló, uniendo sus labios en una armoniosa danza entre pasión y dulzura. Se fundieron en un beso que los hizo desaparecer del mundo, con el objetivo de sobrevivir al calor abrasante que este les provocaba.

Rivaille aprovechó el momento en que debieron separarse por falta de aire para encontrar el cierre que tenía Petra en su espalda, despojándola así de la prenda. Luego de apreciar la blanca piel de la muchacha, tomó un poco más del caliente líquido marrón y lo esparció por el cuello y los pechos de esta, comenzando a lamer esas zonas sin piedad alguna.

-Es..espero Levi- intentó pedir entre sus gemidos- Llegaremos tarde si continuamos.

El muchacho sonrió contra su piel y negó con la cabeza.

-Dime todo lo que quieras-la miró a los ojos- pero no tendrás escapatoria.

Petra intentó discutir pero, al sentir como Levi atrapaba uno de sus pezones con su boca, no pudo oponerse.

No quería quedarse atrás, por lo que comenzó a desprender con torpeza cada uno de los botones de la camisa del muchacho que continuaba devorando los pechos de la joven. Al quedar su torso desnudo, ella se apoderó de su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo a su gusto, tentando la cordura de su amante.

Sin poder aguantar mucho más, la tomó de la caderas y la sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban más cercanas, le quitó la ropa interior de un jalón desesperado y le abrió las piernas para acariciar con sus manos llenas de chocolate caliente la intimidad femenina.

Petra soltó un grito lleno de placer cuando el pelinegro hundió su lengua en lo más profundo de su vagina. Sentía tanto calor, que podría jurar que se quemaría viva en cualquier momento, intentando ahogar la tensión que sentía clavando las uñas en la espalda masculina o jalando con suavidad la cabellera de este.

Sin detenerse, Rivaille siguió torturando los rosados pliegues de la castaña hasta que ya no hubo más rastros de chocolate que saborear. Se levantó un poco para quedar a la altura de su rostro y se relamió los labios complacido al percatarse lo extasiada que estaba con esa situación.

-Bien, creo que ahora si podemos irnos.

-Eso ni lo sueñes- respondió tajante ante su broma, controlando su respiración.

Esta vez, fue ella quien tomó el control: se posesionó sobre él mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y le quitaba los boxers, luego agarró la cuchara que rebalsaba de chocolate y la vertió sobre la entrepierna de este, apreciando las expresiones del muchacho al percibir ese líquido caliente en una zona tan sensible.

Petra se inclinó un poco - Yo también quiero jugar contigo un poco- y comenzó a lamer toda la extensión del pene del pelinegro, que comenzaba a retorcerse y se levantó sobre sus codos para apreciarla mejor: la muchacha degustaba con vehemencia su hombría mientras llegaba de adorno rastros de chocolate que escurrían de su boca, cayendo hasta sus senos. Era el maldito paraíso.

Cuando la castaña lo masturbaba con sus manos mientras mordía la punta de su pene, no soportó más y la alzó hasta posicionarla de espaldas a él, con los brazos apoyados en una silla. La prisa que sentía por poseerla no le permitió admirar el hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente por más tiempo, tomando su polla con las manos para guiarla hasta la entrada femenina. Petra no paró de gemir hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella.

-V..vamos- le instó para que se moviera, pero Levi ni se inmutó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Petra?- el estado de la chica le fascinaba y no pensaba perder la oportunidad de torturarla un poco más.

-Quiero q..que... te muevas.. hazme tuya.

Levi gruñó ante ese último pedido, tomando con algo de rudeza la cintura de la muchacha y comenzando a moverse a un ritmo acelerado provocando que los gemidos por parte de ambos, no se tardaran en escuchar.

-¿Así te gusta Petra?

-¡Más! Q..uiero más Levi- respondió con dificultad.

Complaciendo las órdenes de su novia, aceleró aún más el ritmo, escuchándose el fuerte choque de sus caderas contra el trasero de la castaña.

Al poco tiempo, ambos llegaron juntos al mejor orgasmo que habían tenido hasta ahora, ahogándolo en dos graves gritos similares al de un animal.

Con sus respiraciones aún entrecortadas, sus cuerpos cayeron al piso, exhaustos.

-Que pena, ahora tendremos que bañarnos juntos o sino llegaremos tarde- señaló divertido ante la risa en respuesta de la joven.

.

.

.

Su retraso en la fiesta de cumpleaños,no pasó desapercibido, recibiendo varios comentarios acertados de Erwin sobre lo que estaban haciendo antes de asistir. Pero afortunadamente, el rubio se olvidó de eso, al momento de recibir el enorme pastel que Petra había preparado especialmente para la ocasión, invitándolos a entrar en la vivienda.

La casa de Hanji era mucho más grande que su departamento, por lo que había una gran cantidad de personas allí, todas muy simpáticas que felicitaban al pelinegro por la adorable mujer que había encontrado, quién sólo se dedicaba a reír alagada.

Erwin abrió entusiasmado sus regalos al igual que lo hace un niño pequeño. Sonrojándose por primera vez ante un regalo "especial" que su novia había comprado para que estrenaran después de la fiesta. Al parecer se trataba de un traje de titán que la cuatro ojos siempre quiso que el rubio usara, causando la risa de todos los invitados.

Cantaron la típica canción que se celebra tradicionalmente y luego probaron la deliciosa torta que la castaña había echo con tanto esmero y tanta distracción por parte de su novio.

También jugaron el juego de las sillas, resultando Hanji la ganadora. Aunque no fue ninguna sorpresa ya que la mujer resultó ser tan competitiva, que casi empujaba a las demás personas que querían sentarse antes que ella.

Fue una velada entretenida, incluso para Levi, que odiaba ese tipo de reuniones, pero debieron marcharse ya que Petra al parecer no se encontraba del todo bien. Ella insistió en que él se quedara y disfrutara del resto de la noche, pero él se negó.

Se despidieron de todos los presentes y le desearon a Irvin un feliz cumpleaños, quien les agradeció por haber asistido.

Al llegar al departamento, Petra se recostó en la cama algo molesta, pero asegurándole a Levi que no se trataba de nada serio. Algo inseguro le muchacho decidió creerle y se dispusieron a dormir.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Rivaille se fue temprano al trabajo y dejó a Hanji a cargo para que cuidara a Petra, aunque esta seguía aclarando que no era necesario.

Una vez que el pelinegro se despidió de su novia y se marchó, la mujer de anteojos se acercó a la cama con un plato con sopa entre sus manos.

-Bien querida, toma esto y seguro te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Gracias Hanji- agradeció con una sonrisa dispuesta a tomar-Cuéntame como estuvo la fiesta luego de que nos fuimos.

-Debiste verlo-comenzó a relatar entre risas- Al parecer Erwin bebió demasiado anoche, así que luego de hacer un strip tease improvisado sobre la mesa del comedor, se quedó dormido en el sofá. Reiner y Eren aprovecharon la oportunidad y le llenaron la cara de dibujos. Aún no se ha movido desde anoche-continuó riendo.

Petra se unió a sus carcajadas, imaginando aquella situación- Vaya, me habría gustado verlo.

-No te preocupes que le saque un par de fotografías- acotó la morena con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

-Lamento que no hayamos ido así.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que te sientas bien cariño- la animó mientras acariciaba su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Bueno, yo...

No tuvo oportunidad para terminar la frase ya que unas enormes oleadas de nauseas la invadieron, obligándola a salir disparada de la cama y correr hasta el baño para vomitar lo poco que había tomado de la sopa. Hanji llegó a los pocos segundos alarmada, tomándole el cabello para que no se ensuciara.

Así transcurrió la mañana entre numerosas escenas similares hasta que Zoe decidió dejar a Petra sola por unos momentos para ir a la farmacia más cercana.

Cuando regresó, le enseñó a la castaña todos los medicamentos y otros elementos que había comprado, pero uno en especial llamó la atención de la joven.

-¿Hanji?- la miró tomando el objeto entre sus manos y enseñándoselo a la mujer con mirada interrogante y algo asustada.

-Es algo que debemos comprobar Petra.

.

.

.

Cuando Levi llegó a su departamento, la castaña oscura ya se había retirado hace unos minutos debido a que había recibido una llamado de Erwin, quién por fin había despertado y sufría una profunda resaca en consecuencia a la fiesta de anoche y ahora debía atenderlo a él.

Se internó en la habitación para comprobar si Petra se encontraba durmiendo, pero no, la encontró sentada sobre la cama con gesto pensativo.

-Amor,¿Qué haces?- le llamó- Deberías estar descansando.

-Te estaba esperando.

Al notar el extraño tono de su voz, el muchacho le preguntó el motivo, claramente preocupado a lo que ella sólo suspiró, tanteando el espacio libre a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse.

-Hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar.

-Bien, te escucho.

Rivaille esperó paciente mientras Petra tomaba aire para animarse a comenzar a hablar,pero luego acallaba las palabras. Esto sucedió al menos tres veces, disminuyendo cada vez más la paciencia del pelinegro.

-Por favor, estas comenzando a asustarse.

Ella lo miró, reflejando preocupación en su rostro.

-Vas a terminar conmigo,¿es eso?

-No no Levi- eso la descolocó un poco- Nunca te dejaría. "¿Cómo podía dudar sobre ello?"

Un poco aliviado, Levi volvió a insistir- ¿Entonces?

Hubo un corto e incómodo silencio entre ambos hasta que la castaña finalmente habló

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿Eh?

.

.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

njwhgoiwhfiefgiowgniow! Hasta yo me sorprendí con esa declaración!

Bueno, sé que van a querer matarme por haber dejado el final tan abierto, pero como ya les dije, me gusta mantener el suspenso y leer los comentarios donde

especulan lo que sucederá después. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Levi al respecto?

No se preocupen, no voy a dejarlas con la duda mucho tiempo. Pronto comenzaré el siguiente capítulo.

Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, me llenan el espíritu. Muchas gracias chiquis ^_^

Ya falta poco para el final! Preparemos nos mentalmente para ello XD

Hasta entonces, nos seguimos leyendo! Bye bye!


	8. En la espera

DESTINADO A TI

Rivetra: La vida tranquila y aburrida que Levi solía llevar será interrumpida y dará un giro absoluto cuando conozca y salve a una bella joven llamada Petra de lo que podría ser el final de su vida. ¿Qué les deparará el destino?

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin

Advertencia: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al exitoso mangaka Hajime Isayama, creador de la serie.

*Pensamientos del personaje*

Que tal! Hasta yo me sorprendí de lo rápido que estoy actualizando, pero bueno, todo por mis lectores :3

Además, tengo que admitir que yo también me he quedado prendida del final del capítulo anterior

y con ganas de más al igual que ustedes!

Así que sin más que decir, comencemos a leer!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO 8: En la espera.

.

.

.

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿Eh?

Como fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del pelinegro, Petra se dispuso a explicar.

-Si, pues... verás, como Hanji cuidó de mi esta mañana, se percató de los síntomas que presenté y creyó que el estar embarazada era una opción de hecho muy posible. Así que fue a una farmacia y me compró un par de eva-test. Al principio no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero ella me animó. Me hice la prueba al menos tres veces y todas me dieron positivo-por primera vez en todo su monólogo se atrevió a verlo, pero el rostro del joven se encontraba inmutable-¿Levi?

El muchacho, luego de unos minutos, con la mirada aún perdida dirigió su atención a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado en la espera de una respuesta, y con decisión impuesta en su voz le dijo:

-Debo irme.

Ella sintió que su rostro se desencajó al oír esas palabras.

-¡¿Qué?!¿A dónde te vas? ¿Acaso no estas contento?

-No es eso, sólo... Me tomaste por sorpresa, debo pensar un poco- se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida, con Petra pisándole los talones completamente absorta, con intenciones de detenerlo o al menos, recibir una explicación más fiable.

-Pero, pero yo... creí.

Rivaille no volteó en su dirección ni dijo ninguna palabra más al respecto, optando simplemente por retirarse en profundo silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de si, evitando a toda costa la mirada cristalina que su novia le dedicaba.

La joven acarició la madera frente a ella, esperando que esta se abriera y él entrara nuevamente y festejara junto a ella de lo que seguramente sería el acontecimiento que llenaría sus vidas de gozo.

"Él... Acaso él...¿Ya no me quiere?¿No quiere tener un hijo conmigo, es eso?"

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas contenidas mientras sus rodillas temblaban, sintiendo como su débil cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo, sumido de un dolor que se acumulaba poco a poco en el centro de su pecho.

"Creí que él estaría feliz por mi, feliz por nosotros. Esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte, pero... No hizo nada, ni siquiera discutir o hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo? No, estoy segura que todo estaba bien entre nosotros"

Abrazó su estómago aún plano, protegiéndose a ella y a su futuro bebé de lo que tendrían que pasar a partir de ahora. Se sentía sola, más sola que cuando su padre la echó de casa, incluso aún más que cuando perdió a su madre. Sabía que no estaba sola, ahora tenía a una pequeña criatura que cuidar, pero eso le provocaba miedo. Pavor a no poder hacerse cargo de algo así ella sola. Fue entonces que no soportó más y liberó las lágrimas que tanto luchaban por salir descontroladas. Lloró. Lloró quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Lloró hasta que no hubieron más lágrimas que derramar.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué haría?

Levi se había convertido en su vida, en su mundo. Él era su héroe. Él lo sabía, se lo había dicho y agradecido tantas veces. Entonces, ¿Desde cuando los héroes huían? ¿O acaso su hermoso cuento de hadas fue tan sólo un farsa en todo ese tiempo?

No, eso no podía ser verdad. Se negaba a creer aquello. Estaba segura que Rivaille era una buena persona, se lo había demostrado en incontables oportunidades.

"Sólo debe estar confundido" Intentó consolarse, aunque la forma en la que se fue le partía el corazón.

Sin saber que más hacer, reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y se levantó del frío suelo para buscar su teléfono celular. Su búsqueda duró apenas unos minutos, ya que lo encontró sobre un pequeño mueble junto a su cama. Marcó el número de la única persona que sentía que podría ayudarla y esperó paciente a que atendieran del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?

-Hanji.

-¿Petra?- la mujer se preocupó al oír la voz quebrada de su amiga- ¿Qué ocurre?

La castaña sorbió su nariz y admitió muy a su pesar:

-Necesito tu ayuda.

.

.

.

-Conque aquí estabas ¿Eh?- llamó el rubio ojos azules al ver a su amigo, sentado sólo en una banca con la cabeza entre sus manos, visiblemente abatido.

El aludido apenas levantó la cabeza al oír esa voz tan familiar para él y preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Cada vez que tienes un problema, vienes aquí- señaló el pequeño y solitario parque en el que se encontraban-Te conozco demasiado Levi- sonrió, una sonrisa que comenzó a desaparecer con el paso de los segundos para convertirse en un rostro completamente serio- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Así que ya lo sabes todo- afirmó con resignación.

-Sí, yo estaba con Hanji cuando Petra la llamó y le pidió que estuviera con ella. Aún estaba recuperándome de la fiesta de anoche, así que tomé un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y vine aquí. Supuse que necesitarías charlar un poco- se sentó en la banca al lado de su compañero y posó una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo, aguardando paciente a que éste hablara.

El pelinegro suspiró y miró a su amigo.

-No sé que pensar Erwin. Me sorprendió. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso- relató recordando el momento en que la castaña le anunció su estado.

-¿Ya no quieres a Petra?

-Tsk, claro que sí la quiero. La amo, pero... Ya sabes por lo que tuve que pasar antes. No creo que estar listo para algo así.

-Eso lo sé Levi, pero ponte en el lugar de ella. También está muerta de miedo, es la primera vez que pasa por algo así. Tienen que estar juntos y sobrepasar esto. Formar una familia es algo hermoso y créeme cuando te digo que nunca te vi tan feliz como cuando te veo con esa chica y yo te conozco de toda la vida, amigo.

-Eso lo sé, pero ella no va a querer verme ahora. Debiste ver cómo me fuí. Fuí un completo idiota. Seguramente debe odiarme.

-¿y te vas a quedar aquí sin hacer nada?- Erwin se paró, exasperado ante la actitud del pelinegro- Ve allá y aclárale las cosas, porqué te comportaste así. Estoy seguro que ella entenderá. Está dolida,pero ella te ama. Yo sé que tu pasado hace este tipo de cosas muy difíciles. Pero te aseguro que aquí sentado, lamentándote como estas ahora, no resolverá nada.

-Tienes razón-concordó poniéndose de pie-Voy a intentarlo, pero si no funciona, el que sufrirá las consecuencias serás tú.

Habiendo dicho esto, comenzó a correr en dirección a su auto dejando al rubio allí.

-Cruzaré los dedos entonces- gritó entre risas.

.

.

.

-¡Hanji!- gritó mientras golpeaba insistentemente la puerta de la entrada-¡Ábreme!

Dejó de gritar al oír unos pasos que se aproximaban, presenciando el rostro enfadado de la "cuatro ojos" como solía llamarla él, al abrir tan sólo un poco la puerta.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

-Sí, lo sé, sé que estuve mal. Por eso estoy aquí, déjame hablar con ella- pidió intentando entrar.

-Ahora no Levi-le impidió el paso con su cuerpo- Ella está muy sensible. Deberías darle algo de tiempo.

-Ella esta aquí ¿verdad?- la castaña oscura no respondió, comprobando que estaba en lo correcto- ¡Petra!

-Shhh está tratando de descansar. Regresa mañana.

-!Tengo que arreglar las cosas ahora!- sentenció apartando a Hanji de su camino, iniciando una carrera por las escaleras de la casa, puesto que sabía que las habitaciones se encontraban arriba y se detuvo en la primera puerta que encontró abierta, donde se encontraba Petra de pie en medio del cuarto, con el miedo y la tristeza reflejados en su rostro que lo miraban fijamente.

Se acercó lentamente, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo procurando que la mujer de lentes no interfiriera. Mantuvo una distancia prudente de la joven, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas, las ganas que tenía de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, rogando perdón.

-Petra, yo..-comenzó su disculpa, que resultó interrumpida cuando la aludida levantó la mano en su dirección, cortando su discurso.

-No te preocupes Levi- su voz intentaba sonar normal, pero sus ojos delataban el verdadero estado en el que se encontraba- Ya hablé con Hanji. Ella me ofreció que me quede aquí. En cuanto pueda iré a recoger mis cosas a tu departamento- suspiró- Ya eres libre si eso es lo que tanto te preocupaba. Yo me haré cargo de MI bebé- acarició su vientre mientras tomaba valor para pronunciar lo último- No te necesitamos.

Agachó la cabeza, vencido. "Entonces ¿Ya es demasiado tarde?"

-Si ya no me quieres en tu vida estará bien Petra, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que me dejes explicarte porqué actué de la forma en que lo hice.

La muchacha lo observó detenidamente, meditando internamente.

-Si quieres- volteó su vista a otro lugar de la habitación-pero eso no cambiará nada.

-Bien- se acercó un poco más para que ella lo mirara a los ojos-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porque nunca te presenté a mis padres?

Eso sorprendió a la castaña, que contestó con sinceridad- Siempre me lo pregunté, pero supuse que tendrías tus razones.

-Y las tengo- hizo una pequeña pausa- Yo no tengo padres Petra-los ojos ambarinos se abrieron descomunalmente,pero no lo interrumpió- Quiero decir, los tuve, pero nunca los conocí. Toda mi vida me crié en un orfanato junto a un montón de niños que odiaba, a excepción de a uno. Ese lugar hubiera sido mi perdición si no hubiera conocido a Erwin. Pasábamos juntos todo el día. Su actitud optimista me contagiaba y es increíble, porque por algún extraño motivo, él también disfrutaba de mi compañía-sonrió con melancolía-Pero un día a él lo adoptaron. Prometió que me visitaría y lo cumplió. Nunca se lo dije, pero él es un gran amigo-sus pequeños ojos grisáceos se cristalizaron a medida que hablara- Así los años pasaron, donde parejas llenas de ilusión iban y adoptaban niños y yo seguía quedando allí. El mismo día que cumplí los dieciocho, tomé mis cosas y me marché. Con el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado pude pagar mi educación y cuando me gradué, me mudé al departamento con mi mejor amigo-silenció otra vez- Como ya vez Petra, nunca tuve padres ni nada que se le parezca. Nunca supe como se siente que una madre te bese en las noches o que un padre te enseñe a andar en bicicleta-comenzó a llorar mientras enumeraba aquellos hechos que admiró en otros niños pero que él nunca pudo disfrutar- Así que cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, tuve miedo. Tuve mucho miedo ¿Cómo iba a darle a mi hijo algo que yo nunca tuve?- agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por haber revelado su triste pasado y continuó explicando entre sollozos-Lo siento, lo siento much...-

No pudo terminar. La muchacha no pudo evitarlo y se acercó a él para rodearlo con sus pequeños brazos mientras lo acompañaba en llanto.

-¡Tonto!-gritó aferrada en su pecho-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Pues porque te amo- tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos para demostrarle que hablaba en serio-Quería ahorrarte mi historia. No es un cuento muy feliz que digamos.

-Creí... creí que ya no me querías, que no querías formar una familia conmigo.

-Lo siento, de verdad, sé que no debí irme así. No sé que fue lo que me pasó. Pero ahora sé que no puedo vivir sin ti, sin ustedes-se corrigió acariciando el vientre de la mujer,trazando suaves círculos en el centro de este- y que no volveré a cometer ese error de nuevo. ¿Podrías... perdonarme?

Petra miró con detenimiento el rostro del pelinegro, que aún conservaba las mejillas húmedas debido a las lágrimas y se puso de puntitas de pie,acercando su rostro al de él, uniendo sus labios en un toque apenas perceptible. Luego se alejó unos centímetros, para besar su frente, sus ojos y su mentón. Lo había extrañado.

-Esta fue nuestra primera pelea- resaltó ella sonriendo.

Levi rió- y ten por seguro que con lo que se nos viene, no será la última. Pero ahora, sólo quiero que volvamos a casa y disfrutar de esto- pidió mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella para levantar un poco su playera y besar su estómago reiteradas veces-Te prometo que seré un buen padre.

Petra sonrió ante las palabras de su novio.

-Seguro lo serás.

.

.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Por favor no odien a Levi, él tuvo un pasado dificil T_T

Bueno, sólo faltan dos capítulos más para el ansiado final

Quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerles por sus comentarios y también responder algunos de ellos,todos son preciosos *.*

-Blueeyeswhit3: really thank you very much for what you say! Glad to know that my story is to your liking. I understand, I feel the same. Love Rivetra but the few fanfic out there, most are in English. So do not worry I'll keep writing and I hope you follow through my channel: D

-vale F: tu comentario, fue el que más me emocionó, muchas gracias :´)

-Paloma12314: jajajajaj me haces reír mucho con lo que comentas, incluso ya puedo imaginar tu expresión al decirlas XD Así que espero que te alegre este adelantado capítulo nuevo :)

-Beeth: me alegra que te guste mi historia, sobretodo porque soy una gran fanática de tus fanfic, sobretodo de "Art of war". Como escrito también te felicito y como fanático te pido a gritos que actualices pronto! XD

-AR: menos mal que te gustó! No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que nunca falta tu comentario en cada capítulo. Tus palabras y opiniones motivan un montón. GRACIAS!

Y bueno, gracias a TODAS en general. En esta oportunidad sólo contesté un par de Reviews, pero en el último capítulo les prometo que les contestaré a todas las que me faltan y también les dará, como regalo, el adelanto de una nueva historia que estoy formulando en mi cabecita.

Hasta entonces nos seguimos leyendo! Muchos besitos para todos mis lectores!


	9. Mi pequeña Eli

DESTINADO A TI

Rivetra: La vida tranquila y aburrida que Levi solía llevar será interrumpida y dará un giro absoluto cuando conozca y salve a una bella joven llamada Petra de lo que podría ser el final de su vida. ¿Qué les deparará el destino?

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin

Advertencia: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al exitoso mangaka Hajime Isayama, creador de la serie.

*Pensamientos del personaje*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

CAPÍTULO 9: Mi pequeña Eli

-¡Amigo, quédate quieto de una buena vez! Me pones nervioso- reprendió el rubio alzando un poco la voz a su compañero, que caminaba de un lado a otro del amplio y bullicioso pasillo como una especie de gato enjaulado.

-Cállate- respondió este sin detener su andar- Yo ya estoy demasiado nervioso.

No recordaba con exactitud hace cuanto tiempo se encontraban allí a pesar del hecho de que revisaba su reloj de mano cada cinco minutos. La espera lo estaba poniendo frenético, alterando a su vez, el ánimo de todos a su alrededor. Intentaba ser positivo ante la tardanza que se estaba produciendo, pero no podía pasar por alto la posibilidad de que algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

Sacudió la cabeza ¿Cuánto tiempo más de tortura le aguardaba?

-¿Porqué aún no han salido ni nos han dicho nada?- bufó irritado.

-No te preocupes Levi- intentó tranquilizarlo Hanji mientras sonreía desde su asiento, junto a su prometido que ahora también se removía inquieto en la silla-Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, pero es un asunto delicado. Toma su tiempo.

-Muy pronto podrás ver a Petra y a mi nieta- la calmada voz del señor Ral acompañó a la de la mujer, haciendo acto de presencia y resonando en el lugar. El hombre se encontraba junto a la joven pareja, sonriéndole al muchacho que haría madre a su hija, dándole su apoyo a pesar de que él también comenzaba a angustiarse.

Cuando la joven castaña llevaba apenas un mes de embarazo, decidió que había llegado el momento de contárselo a su padre. Negó ser acompañada por el pelinegro a pesar de su insistencia y se dirigió a su antiguo hogar, donde un sorprendido hombre la recibió en la entrada.

Ninguno de los dos era muy bueno para expresarse con palabras, pero, para la fortuna de ambos, sólo con admirar los ojos cristalinos del otro bastaba para adivinar lo que deseaban formular oralmente. Finos ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes momentos antes de caer rendidos ante el abrazo que habían añorado desde hace tanto tiempo, pero que las circunstancias pospusieron hasta ese día. Un abrazo tan cálido que sólo un padre y una hija pueden darse, luego de contemplar su ausencia luego de la trágica pérdida que debieron afrontar con cierta dificultad.

-Mi Petra- suspiró el nombre de su pequeña aferrándola con más firmeza entre sus brazos- Como te he extrañado.

-Y yo a ti papá- respondió la joven sonriendo de felicidad-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

El anciano rompió el abrazo con delicadeza, pero en ningún momento dejó de mantener contacto con su vástago- Entonces pasa querida, pasa.

La tomó del hombro y la invitó a sentarse en esa cocina que ella conocía a la perfección y se dispuso a preparar un poco de té.

-Vaya que te has puesto muy bella- admiró mientras le servía en la taza frente a sí- Cada vez más parecida a tu madre.

El rostro de Petra al oír aquello se tornó triste. A simple vista podía darse cuenta que su padre seguía igual de destrozado por la ausencia de su esposa y llegó a creer que su visita había sido una mala idea después de todo, pues no quería que empeorara su estado tan delicado.

-Padre, sobre eso yo…-

-No Petra-le interrumpió su progenitor-Tengo que pedirte disculpas. La muerte de Teresa fue demasiado dura para mí, pero fui un hombre y padre muy egoísta. No me di cuenta que no fui el único que la perdió. No pensé en tu dolor, sino que aumenté tu carga al decaer en la forma en que lo hice- jugaba con la taza aún llena entre sus arrugadas manos, viéndola fijamente, temeroso y avergonzado ante lo que la castaña pensara de él- Tuviste todo el derecho del mundo al enojarte, no te culpo por nada. Tampoco puedo pedirte que me perdones. No existe justificación para mis actos. Pero el hecho de que hayas venido a verme a pesar de lo que te hice, me hace muy feliz.

La joven no soportó las palabras que le hombre le decía. Se levantó de su asiento sin que éste se percatara y se posicionó a su lado, tomando su mano y depositando un casto beso en su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo, provocando que por primera vez la mirase desde que comenzó con su monólogo.

-No hay nada que perdonar padre- les aseguró con una suave sonrisa- Sólo quiero que estemos bien.

El señor Ral sostuvo la mano de su hija y la besó, agradecido.

-Bien- intentó cambiar de tema, mientras luchaba contra el nuevo ejército de lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar debido a la dulzura de Petra- Cuéntame que has hecho en todo este tiempo lejos de tu viejo.

La pelirroja sonrió y prosiguió a contarle. Que había tenido la suerte de conocer a personas maravillosas que la ayudaron y le brindaron un techo en el cual vivir, grandes y divertidos amigos, y lo más importante, al hombre que sentía era el amor de su vida.

El mayor escuchaba atento cada palabra que su hija pronunciaba. Tenía la leve sospecha que el joven que ella mencionaba era aquel que había aparecido una vez a esa casa para recoger las pertenencias que Petra no se atrevía a buscar. Particularmente interesado en ese tema, interrogó a su pequeña para cerciorarse que aquél tipo era el adecuado para ella.

-Recuerdo que cuando eras una niña, jurabas que nunca te ibas a enamorar- relató entre risas-Que los chicos te daban asco.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- se defendió ella- Además…

-¿Además?

Petra se había imaginado diversas maneras en que podría revelarle la verdad a su padre a lo largo del camino del departamento hasta la casa de este, pero ahora que había llegado el momento, estaba en blanco.

¿Cómo iba a decirle algo así?

El anciano a su lado aguardó paciente por una respuesta, esperando que probablemente siguiera enlistando las virtudes del muchacho en cuestión.

Un largo y rendido suspiro femenino resonó en la pequeña cocina.

-Estoy embarazada.

Su padre reaccionó exactamente como ella se lo esperaba: no hizo absolutamente nada. Permaneció en silencio, procesando la información adquirida claramente con sus ojos. Lentamente sus cejas se levantaron y su boca se abrió.

-¡¿Eh?!

Ella comenzó a explicarle más ampliamente la relación que llevaba con Levi, omitiendo algunos detalles como en bajo qué condiciones llegaron a conocerse. Decidió que mejor sería contarle que ella se encontraba perdida por la ciudad y que él muy amablemente le había ofrecido su ayuda.

Al finalizar su historia Petra esperó expectante el discurso del hombre que le otorgó la vida, quien luego de meditarlo y haber presenciado la alegría dibujada en el pulcro rostro de su hija, suspiró.

-Más tarde tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ese chico- sentenció dedicándole una sonrisa forzada a la joven, quien le correspondió.

-Terminarás adorándolo papá, ya lo verás.

-No lo sé-respondió sincero- Cualquier padre no cree que exista un hombre que sea lo suficientemente valioso como para merecer a su hija-mientras era recibido por los pequeños y delicados brazos de su sangre, añadió otra vez entre lágrimas de felicidad- ¿Seré abuelo?

.

.

.

Esa mencionada "charla" ocurrió al día siguiente, cuando el señor Ral, aún no convencido por la pareja que había escogido su hija, fue de visita al departamento.

Levi se encontraba con los nervios de punta, ya que esta sería la primera vez que hablaba seriamente sobre su relación con Petra con su padre, pero no pensaba que él la quisiera alejar de su lado.

Por fortuna, el señor Ral, sólo se dignó a hacerle preguntas claras y concisas, que Rivaille contestó al instante con suma confianza sobre lo que decía y sin una pizca de titubeo. Asegurando que aunque todo había ocurrido de forma apresurada, él amaba a Petra y estaba dispuesto a todo para la seguridad de ella y de la criatura que pronto tendrían.

Claro que esto pudo tratarse de un admirable discurso ante los ojos desconfiados, pero con el pasar de los días y las constantes visitas por parte de ambos, el padre de la muchacha pudo comprobar que esas hermosas palabras que pronunció el pelinegro eran verdaderas, siendo plasmadas en los pequeños detalles y cuidados que este le dedicaba a la castaña.

Sin poder objetar, el anciano aceptó con gusto la relación de los jóvenes, apoyándolos en la trayectoria que debían afrontar, repleta de antojos a todas horas, hormonas alteradas y un estómago que crecía más y más.

Ahora todos aguardaban allí, impacientes, expectantes, aguardando la llegada de Elaisa, la niña que los estudios habían confirmado, y que llegaría justamente ese día.

-Me pregunto cómo será- se imaginaba Hanji, totalmente divertida con la imagen que se formulaba en su cabeza.

-No lo sé- respondió Erwin también pensando- pero espero que no saque tu carácter ni tu altura Levi.

Todos rieron, excepto el nombrado, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de bromas.

-No dejaré que pasen mucho tiempo con mi hija- advirtió el pelinegro, medio sonriendo- Quién sabe qué cosas locas podrían enseñarle.

La alocada pareja fingió estar ofendida ante el comentario y cuando estaban listo para contraatacar, un hombre alto, "tal vez excesivamente alto", de cabello negro y tez tostada hizo acto de presencia. Por la bata blanca que llevaba puesta, todos supusieron que se trataba de un doctor, por lo que se acercaron peligrosamente hasta él, aguardando por el informe médico.

El pobre hombre carraspeó un poco ante la cercanía de tantas personas a la vez, prosiguiendo a reír, relajándolos. Ya había experimentado ese tipo de reacciones antes en su largo historial dentro del hospital. Se notaba a leguas que se trataba de primerizos.

-Supongo que ustedes son los parientes de la paciente Ral- todos respondieron al unísono afirmativamente- Pues, no hay de qué preocuparse. Todo se encuentra en orden- dirigió su mirada a Levi ante el suspiro de los familiares y amigos-Lo felicito. Es una bebe hermosa y muy sana.

-¿Entonces ya puedo entrar a verla?- preguntó totalmente impaciente, haciendo reír al doctor.

-Claro, acompáñeme por aquí.

Rivaille comenzó a seguir al hombre mientras volteaba para observar los rostros felices de las personas que lo acompañaron, quienes le dedicaban sonrisas de aliento.

El trayecto hasta la habitación asignada fue corto. Entró a la blanca sala detrás del médico y allí fue cuando pudo apreciarlas.

Petra estaba recostada en esas conocidas camas completamente blancas, con expresión cansada pero sumamente feliz, observándolo con una sonrisa y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara hasta ella. La obedeció y pudo apreciar con más detenimiento al pequeño bulto rozado que ella protegía contra su pecho.

La joven hizo ademán para sentarse y con la ayuda de Levi posicionó a la criatura para que su padre pudiera admirar su rostro.

A pesar de lo que había dicho Hanji, él llevaba imaginándose el rostro de su futura hija desde que supo desde su existencia, rogando para que tuviera el bello rostro de su madre. Pero su imaginación no le había hecho justicia.

La bebé tenía facciones redondeadas, dignas de un recién nacido y la piel blanca, similar a la de ambos, cubierta por una gruesa tela rosa, protegiéndola del frío.

-¿Quieres cargarla?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

Él dudó unos momentos, pues su hija parecía una muñeca y le daba miedo la posibilidad de romperla ante un mal movimiento, pero no pudo contener sus ansias de tenerla entre sus brazos y accedió. Con la ayuda de una enfermera, Elaisa permanecía dormida en su pecho. La observó con detenimiento y le acarició la suave mejilla con dulzura.

Para su sorpresa, la bebe se removió un poco y abrió los ojos.

-Es hermosa- susurró el pelinegro absorto en esos grandes orbes grises iguales a los suyos que lo miraban atentos igual que él.

-Si- respondió Petra con el mismo tono bajo de voz, observando maravillada la escena- Tiene tus ojos y mi color de pelo- añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa- Es perfecta.

Rivaille sorprendido ante las palabras de su novia levantó apenas un poco el pequeño gorro blanco que su hija llevaba en la cabeza y soltó una suave risilla al ver unos cuantos mechones de cabello rojillo, igual al de Petra. Una perfecta combinación de ambos.

El pelinegro besó la cálida frente de la bebé y le colocó nuevamente el gorro, para luego hacer lo mismo con su mujer, agradeciéndole por el hermoso regalo que le había otorgado.

-LOS amo- afirmó mientras parpadeaba continuamente, cansada.

-Descansa Petra- aconsejó sonriente mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la mano libre, luego dirigió su vista hacia su hija, que también luchaba contra el cansancio para no cerrar los ojos- Y tú también… MI PEQUEÑA ELI.

.

.

.

FIN

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Técnicamente, este es le verdadero final de la historia, pero no se preocupen, dije que llegaríamos a los diez capítulos y lo vamos a hacer!

Así que la próxima vez les traeré un capítulo adicional, un epílogo o como gusten llamarle, para darle un merecido cierre a esta historia. Esperaba con muchas ansias estos momentos finales, pero a la vez me da mucha pena que acabeT_T

Pero, por lo pronto espero que este dulce escrito les haya gustado porque yo ya podía imaginarme esa hermosa escena con sumo detalle y les juro que me llenó el corazón :3

Como ya saben, les agradecería mucho que me dejen sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció. Porque esos hermosos reviews me colman de alegría.

Sin más les mando un millón de besitos y un abrazo aplastante. Gracias y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
